Tonight, In the Sand
by AkiraDawn
Summary: Link and Zelda have set off for a long weekend in the Desert Mesa. No one would bother them out here...except for maybe the Gerudos. The Gerudos could certainly teach Link and Zelda what it meant to have an unforgettable desert weekend. LinkxZelda Rated M
1. Desert Camp

Tonight, In the Sand

Hey everybody! Well, I've been inspired to write another Zelda fic! I hope you enjoy it! By the way, if you have read any of my other Zelda fics, this one is not sequential in any way to the other 4 stories. I'm a little nervous about how this story will be received. Many thanks for all my readers and reviewers!

I don't own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does.

The sky tonight was a diamond covered black canvas. Even though it had been a hot summer day the nights in the desert were often cold once the sun sank below the horizon. The air was moving across the barren sand. Hopefully there wouldn't be a sandstorm tonight. The Desert Mesa was full of dangers such as scorpions, coyotes and snakes and most unfortunately they came out at night.

"So, how's the chicken?" Link asked rubbing Zelda's back.

"It's delicious! I can't believe you actually cooked this so well on the open fire." Zelda said dragging chicken through barbeque sauce.

"I thought you'd like it. It's the wood that gives it such good flavor. Are you cold?" Link asked her.

"No, I'm fine. I would be if we didn't have the fire." Zelda said. So, what in the world were Link and Zelda doing in the middle of the Desert Mesa on a summer night surrounded by dangerous desert creatures? It was simple, really. Three days prior Link and Zelda were trying to plan a weekend trip away from central Hyrule, away from the hustle and the constant requests of others. Zelda was in charge of things now; if Zelda said she and Link were leaving for a long weekend…that was exactly what happened. Link knew Zelda had never been to the desert and let's face it, no one in their right mind went into the desert except the Gerudos who were passing through to their settlement. It was the perfect place for a long weekend away from the palace and away from the people who constantly chased after them with endless demands.

Now, here they sat before a roaring campfire eating a roasted chicken. Their tent was pitched and they were more than prepared to bask in the isolation of the swirling sands. Epona rested comfortably nearby. Even she needed a break and she was content to let her mane flutter in the night air.

"This was such a good idea. It's so beautiful out here tonight and listen…all you can hear is the sands shifting with the breeze. Mmm…I think I could spend weeks out here with you." Zelda said smiling.

"No one can even send us a letter out here! Think about that Zelda, no mail, no orders, no requests, no events to attend, no deadlines, and no meetings." Link said putting one arm around her and laying his head on her shoulder.

"And no one walking in us when we're trying as hard as we can to have sex in the study." Zelda sighed but couldn't help but laugh.

"Zelda, that was your 21st birthday party…you were kind of expected to remain active at the party." Link reminded her kissing her shoulder.

"I know, but I was drunk and it seemed like such a great idea at the time! I didn't know my stupid friend would come looking for me!" Zelda remembered.

"Yeah…yeah, and I was drunker than you were and I too thought it was a great idea at the time." Link said.

"Should have picked the tea room instead of the study…no one EVER goes in there." Zelda said. "So, when was the last time you were here? It's been a while hasn't it?"

"It has. It's probably been about a year since I've been here and that was just to deliver a package. I only came to the edge of the desert then. It has to have been….geez…um closer to three years since the last time I was in this desert." Link told her.

"What is that light burning in the distance over there?" Zelda asked pointing behind their campfire to the distant embers.

"Oh that? That is the Gerudo settlement. Those are probably the fires within the settlement." Link explained.

"You know, never in my life have I met a Gerudo…unless maybe you count the dark lord himself Ganondorf." Zelda said.

"The Gerudo women….they're….they're…oh geez, how do I put this…they…" Zelda interrupted Link.

"I've always heard that they have a reputation." Zelda laughed and set her now empty plate aside.

"That is an excellent way of putting it, actually. They are very hospitable, they know how to throw a party that's for sure, and they never know a stranger to their door. But…they are also a very, very provocative clan." Link said.

"You know, it makes you wonder how they became a race of women, historically speaking." Zelda said.

"I don't think anyone knows for sure and the Gerudos certainly don't talk about their history. I've heard different things such as they practiced sacrificing off their men in days of old as a way to please the goddesses and I've also heard that there is a genetic flaw in male Gerudo DNA…but really…no one knows." Link said. "Hey…do you want to go drop in on them? So then you can say you've met a Gerudo? They won't care. Don't get me wrong, they are aggressive women but they won't hurt us. Come on, it won't take long to get there on Epona." Link encouraged her.

"Oh but look how comfortable Epona is." Zelda said pointing over to a restful Epona.

"We won't stay long. It's a short trip for Epona, now come on." Link said getting up from the sand and pulling Zelda up with him. Zelda smiled. She couldn't say no and she had to admit that it did sound exciting. She had heard so many things about the Gerudos…not necessarily good things. But this race of vengeful women intrigued her and they had never wronged Link once he earned their trust. What could possibly go wrong by dropping in on them? And so Link rustled Epona to her feet and picked up her saddle, brushing the sand away from it.

"Should I change clothes?" Zelda asked looking at her tank top and her baggy knee length pants and touching her hair pinned on top of her hand. A few lose clumps fluttered in the breeze…but she still looked beautiful. But she felt it wasn't the way you presented yourself when you were meeting the Gerudos for the first time.

"You're fine, they won't care. Besides…I think you look amazing…I really do." Link said and he was sincere. Of course, Zelda could make him weak in the knees regardless of what she was wearing.

"Well, whatever you say. Let me put our plates in the tent." Zelda said as Link prepared Epona for them to take off across the desert to the Gerudo settlement. Zelda zipped the tent and brushed the sand off her pants. She looked up only to see Link standing before her. Before Zelda couldn't react Link's lips were on hers, her slim form wrapped in his arms. Zelda sighed as she pulled her lips away from his and rested her forehead against his. She slid her hands up his back. "You know…when we come back…I want you to undress me in our tent and do anything you want to me." Zelda whispered.

"I will…I most definitely will. And…I will most certainly look forward to getting you undressed…and getting you all…wet." Link kissed her again. "Come on beautiful; let's get going so we can get back." Link said taking her hand in his.


	2. The Gerudo Settlement

A windswept Epona approached the guard tower of the Gerudo settlement. A Gerudo guard had wasted no time in approaching the horse that stood before their gates.

"What brings you here tonight?" the guard woman asked holding up a torch to Link and Zelda's face. A strange smile crept across her face as she watched the two desert travelers. "Hylians…I can tell by your ears. Go on, I'll unlock the gate." The woman said planting the torch on the side of the watch tower and climbing the tall ladder to her perch so as to unlock the gate. The sounds of a Gerudo party could be heard within. The slinky sound of chain belts, the pounding of a drum, an obscure horn sound and the shouts and applause of Gerudo women. The smell of roasting meat and some other unidentifiable scent filled the air. This was a typical night in the Gerudo settlement. The gates slowly opened up.

"Hey…leave your horse at the bottom of the central path. Follow it to the top, you'll see where the party is. Oh and um…are you two married?" the guard yelled down from the top of the tower. Zelda looked at Link peculiarly. He was just as surprised by this question as she was.

"Uh…no…no." Link answered. The guard laughed.

"Excellent…enjoy." She laughed some more and focused her attention across the desert once more. Link shrugged his shoulders and lead Epona forward into the settlement.

"So um…I have to ask. Have you been with any of the Gerudo women?" Zelda asked. Link laughed.

"No…no I haven't. I have definitely never been with a Gerudo woman." Link said. "Now remember, they have a short temper and they will steal anything from you which is why we have to leave everything valuable here with Epona." Link said stopping Epona. Zelda laughed.

"I'm excited. This seems like a thrilling place." Zelda said sliding off Epona and letting her feet hit the sand. Link couldn't help but smile back at her. Seeing, her face light up like that made him smile every time. He grabbed her hand, made sure Epona's reigns were secure and lead her up the sandy slope toward the partying Gerudo clan. The noise got louder and the temperature rose because of the fires the closer they got. Zelda looked around fascinated by the sights around her. She hadn't even met the Gerudos yet and she was already enthralled by this mystical place. They had now made their way to the top of the sandy slope and were peering in to one hell of a party. These Gerudo women were…so sexy…and barely dressed. Zelda suddenly felt nervous. These women were admittingly sexy and Zelda wondered if she had worn too many clothes.

"Come on, let's go in there." Link said squeezing her hand tighter and pulling her towards the area where the party was. As they got closer a Gerudo spotted them. She looked at them with alluring eyes. "Vorna!" she called behind her. She motioned for her ward to come closer.

"Well, well….come to momma. That's strange…why would he bring the girl? Hmm…in any case Aquaria, let's welcome them to our little party." Vorna, the Gerudo ward said. Aquaria, who was seemingly the Gerudo in charge around here tonight greeted Link and Zelda.

"Hello Hylians…I'm Aquaria. Did the drifting winds of the desert blow the two of you our way for a long stay in paradise?" Aquaria asked taking in the two of them with her sultry eyes.

"No…no…this is Princess Zelda of Hyrule, my beloved…and I have brought her here to meet your people. She's never met the Gerudo women before." Link explained. Aquaria and Vorna looked at each other in astonishment.

"A Princess…not just any princess…a beautiful princess…a beautiful…Hylian princess." Aquaria licked her lips.

"Who are you? You look good enough to lick…in fact I might…later." Vorna asked Link as long enchanting red hair fell toward her breasts.

"Vorna!" Aquaria scolded her. "Sorry….she usually doesn't come on that strong this early in the evening. Please…come inside. You can't get sweaty and out of control standing there." Aquaria said shoving her ward out of the way. Link and Zelda looked at each other; both a little apprehensive about this very direct greeting. There were Gerudo women dancing everywhere…but where did the men come from that they were dancing with? Their dances were pure lust on stone floors; their movements erotic and enticing. Link and Zelda both had to wipe the sweat from their foreheads as they looked at each other again. This atmosphere was sexually charged.

"Do you dance?" Vorna asked of Link letting her fingertips run down his shoulder. Link watched her hand nervously as he squeezed Zelda's hand tighter.

"Uh… no….no….I….don't…sorry." Link answered her swallowing hard. Vorna smirked.

"That's okay…I'll get you to move your hips one way or another." Vorna grabbed Link and began to lead him away.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! I don't want to leave Zelda!" Link resisted her pulling at him. Vorna laughed.

"Don't worry about your princess, baby. She's is good hands with Aquaria. You're coming with me." Vorna said pulling Link away Zelda this time.

"What about you? Do you dance princess?" Aquaria asked starting to pull the pins out of Zelda's hair. Zelda could feel nerves consume her.

"I…well…I've….done some ballet and…" Aquaria moved in closer to Zelda. She smelled like Jasmine and incense.

"Do you…salsa? Flamenco? Samba….do you…tango….Zelda?" Aquaria was leaning in towards Zelda's ear. "The forbidden dance of the lovers….that's the tango…have you done that Zelda?" He voice was a seductive whisper as she traced a finger around Zelda's chin. Zelda could feel her heart racing. Aquaria was gazing at her obviously wanting an answer.

"Yes….yes I…know them." Zelda said nervously.

"Excellent! Come with me, we'll take the floor." Aquaria said happily. "But first…are you thirsty?" Aquaria asked with a most elusive smile. For some reason this made Zelda feel a little bit more comfortable.

"Oh…sure. I'd take something to drink." Zelda answered. Aquaria snaked an arm around Zelda's waist and lead her over to a table.

"I thought you were a race of women?" Link asked of Vorna.

"We are, darling." Vorna answered leading Link through a rowdy crowd.

"So….will you explain why there are so many men among you?" Link asked. Vorna laughed.

"Oh, Link….don't be nervous. They're here because they heard about us too. They're just here to have a good time…like you are." Vorna said…but why did she wink?

"Where are you taking me and why did we leave my Zelda?" Link asked still unsure of this situation. He wondered why the Gerudos were so different after dark. In any business he had with the Gerudos he had never known them to be so….dominating. Of course, all the business Link had done with the Gerudos had been done in daylight hours…but this was the Gerudo settlement after dark and it was an entirely different atmosphere. Vorna laughed again.

"Oh, don't worry about your princess! You talk like you love her!" Vorna said.

"I do love her!" Link interjected emphatically.

"Just come with me. Have I yet told you that you are the sexiest Hylian man I have ever seen? Because you are." Vorna wasn't shy at all about telling him at all. "You look thirsty, I'll get you something." Vorna said shoving Link backwards into a pile of pillows arranged on a ledge.

"Here you go." Aquaria said handing a purple punch over to Zelda and smiling all over.

"Thank you." Zelda said tasting the beverage in her hand. "Oh, it's fruity. It's very good." Zelda said. Aquaria smiled and brushed Zelda's hair away from her shoulders.

"Drink up…and then we dance." Aquaria said. "It's nice to meet your acquaintance. I'm glad you and your man stopped by tonight. We always welcome Hylians to our settlement." Zelda let herself ease up a bit.

"Thank you for your kindness. It's nice meeting you too. I've heard so many Gerudo tales growing up that when Link and I…" Zelda was interrupted.

"Drink." Aquaria said.

"Here you go, hold on to this and follow me." Vorna said handing Link a glass of pink liquid that resembled pink lemonade. "You can drink that while you walk, go ahead try it. You'll like it." Vorna said weaving Link in and out of some Gerudo women in very risqué situations.

"This is good, it kind of tastes like oranges." Link commented trying the drink as Vorna instructed him. He had to be careful not to spill any of it as she aggressively pulled him through the party. They had finally gotten to an unpopulated hallway. Vorna pushed Link into a room and closed the door behind them. The temperature was more comfortable in here than it was in the area of all the dancing. The night breeze was making the chiffon curtains flutter.

Link walked over to the window. "May I…look at your view?" Link asked drinking more of the punch.

"Of course you can." Vorna said lighting a stick of incense.

"Wow…the desert looks amazing from up here. This is quite the view. What's it like living here in the middle of nowhere?" Link asked taking another drink. Vorna smiled and blew the match out that she had used to light the incense.

"It's nice. We have a grand time as I'm sure you've seen. So…Link…is Zelda the only you've been with…I'm assuming you've 'been'….with her?" Vorna asked laying down over a layer of pillows on the floor. The metal from the slinky belt around her waist softly clattered together as she laid there showing off her beautiful curves through the sheer fabric of her Arabian-esque pants. Link smiled nervously.

"Why would you ask me that?" Link asked finishing the beverage.

"Because I want to know how much experience you have. So, is she?" Vorna asked twirling luscious red hair around her finger.

"Zelda…she's….yeah…she's the only woman I've been with. I don't want to be with any other woman but her." Link said. Vorna rolled her eyes.

"That's where you're wrong. Of course, we're used to the Hylian men around here being virgins…so this should be interesting." Vorna said.

"What are you talking about…the Hylian men around here?" Link was suddenly very nervous as Vorna reached behind her neck.

"Have you not noticed? All the men you saw tonight are Hylians. They're our prisoners…but don't worry. They're prisoners by choice. We treat them well…we treat them VERY, VERY well…" her voice trailed off. "That's why you came here tonight, right…to be fulfilled in ways that she won't do for you?" Vorna asked letting her bikini-like top fall to the floor. "So tell me…what do you want to do…that she won't?" Vorna was referring to Zelda. Link was mortified right now; frozen in place and just completely mortified. It was at that moment that Link heard passionate moans from the room beside him.

"Talk to me…I'm the best after all." Link could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"I…think….there has been…a horrible….misunderstanding." Link said becoming even more nervous as this half naked desert beauty took on step closer to him.


	3. The Symptom of Sweat

"You dance like a goddess….the way you move your hips is…delicious." Aquaria told Zelda putting her hands on Zelda's hips.

"Thanks…it was fun. I've never danced in a group like that before." Zelda said wiping sweat from her forehead. Before Zelda had a chance to react Aquaria grabbed Zelda and lead her away from the dance floor pressing her back up against the wall. She pushed Zelda's brunette hair away from her face and behind her ears. Then, without warning Zelda gasped. She could feel her throat tightening up. Zelda had no clue what was happening right now but all she was aware of was that she had never felt this before. Aquaria's lips were on Zelda's collarbone; kissing her way up Zelda's neck. Zelda trembled.

"Wh…what…what are you doing!?" Zelda exclaimed trying to push Aquaria away from her. Aquaria pulled her lips away and looked at Zelda.

"What's wrong, princess? You've never kissed a woman before?" Aquaria's eyes were pure fire. Zelda was still shaking all over.

"No! No of course not! No!" Zelda exclaimed. Aquaria giggled.

"Relax. Don't fight it. I don't bite…unless you want me to of course. Now kiss me…kiss me the way you kiss your man." Aquaria begged of her. Zelda panted. She could feel her heart racing faster as her body tensed up.

"I need to know where Link is…I need Link…" Zelda whimpered.

"Sssshhhh…right now…you need me." Aquaria didn't give her a choice she shoved her lips into Zelda's. She let her hands creep over Zelda's curves making Zelda shudder all over.

"Look you don't understand…I…no…don't come any closer to me please. You…you have to put your clothes back on." Link begged Vorna.

"But why? I promise I'll be everything you've ever imagined. I'll do things you've only fantasized about when you've been on top of her." Vorna said not listening to anything Link said, coming that much closer to him.

"No, no, no, no…please…this is not….you have this all wrong." Link put his hand on his head. Vorna's eyes lit up and she stepped back.

"What's wrong beautiful?" Vorna asked wearing only a malicious smirk and nothing else. Link could feel his head spinning a little.

"I…I'm…I'm dizzy…it's hot in here…I need some air." Link said. Vorna smiled and reached for her sheer robe.

"Relax…it's okay. What else do you feel right now?" Vorna asked leaning back and lighting up something that resembled a cigarette.

"My heart…it's pounding…I'm sweating a lot." Link said wiping the back of his neck. Vorna made herself comfortable over her piles of pillows. She looked so divine.

"Ah, it's working then…" Vorna said. Link shot worried blue eyes in her direction.

"What's working?" Link asked peeling his shirt off to cool off. Vorna let a plume of smoke escape her mouth.

"You taste like a princess…like a divine dessert and a string of diamonds…that's how you taste. Have you ever been with a woman, Zelda?" Aquaria asked. Zelda had calmed down immensely. Her pupils were large and her body was clammy. She pawed at her hair to get it off her neck.

"No…I haven't…" Zelda's voice was desperate.

"Will you take your clothes off for me?" Aquaria asked letting her fingertips creep up Zelda's shirt. Zelda panted softly.

"I feel…" Zelda slowly let her head roll in the opposite direction.

"How do you feel?" Aquaria asked rubbing Zelda's bare stomach.

"I feel sweaty…and….I'm throbbing…between my legs." Zelda admitted. Aquaria smiled.

"Do you feel good?" she asked.

"Yessssss…." Zelda said. "I need…I…" Zelda closed her eyes and tugged at her tank top.

"What do you need?" Aquaria asked.

"Link…I need…him." Aquaria was more than disappointed but she quickly found a way to spin this situation.

"Well, if it's him you need that's okay…things could interesting…it could be you and me and your Link and Vorna…it would be a good foursome. I'm sure Link has always wanted to be with three women at once…even though I'm more interested in you." Aquaria said. Zelda used her tank top to wipe the sweat from her stomach.

"I need Link…I want him…now…" Aquaria smiled.

"Your love for him is so pure…I don't think even I can mess this up…I'll be back." Aquaria let her eyes consume Zelda as she walked away.

Vorna released another plume of smoke from her mouth. "The best thing about our settlement, Link is that…unlike in Hyrule…our herbs and our medicines here don't have to be exactly…legal. You are beginning to feel the effects of a very powerful arousal drug. That's what I meant when I said it was working. Sweating and dizziness are the first symptoms."

"What!? You drugged me!?" Link shouted at her.

"Calm down, I'm not going to do anything to you. You obviously love your Zelda so much you can hardly even look at me. If you were like the other prisoners you'd be all over me right now. You had the pink punch which is a phase two drug. Through our experimentation, we learned that anything over phase two is too much arousal for you men…makes your heart rate far too high….and bad things happen." Vorna explained.

"Wait, what? There's different…" Link couldn't finish his sentence. He had to get his head out the window for a moment.

"Your girl is drugged too. She…however had the purple punch…Aquaria always gives the purple punch out to our women. It's two times stronger than yours. She will be all over you like a wild…untamed…animal. I'm still surprised you resisted me like you did. It's a shame all that sexual charge is going to be wasted on a princess." Vorna shook her head. "Come with me, I should take you to her. She's probably soaking wet for you right now." Vorna put out whatever she was smoking and opened the door. She didn't even bother putting more proper clothes on. She stopped in the doorway and turned around to face Link who was wiping his forehead with his shirt.

"God...what a body you have…tell me Link…what's the longest you've ever been hard, hmm? Twenty minutes, thirty-five minutes…fifty minutes?" Link didn't answer her. She laughed. "Well, in about thirty minutes…you're going be hard for about seven hours. Enjoy." Vorna said leading Link through the hallway.

"Zelda, if you ever decide that a man no longer pleases you…come back and see me. I regret that your body is going to hunger for the touch of your man…but you're going to be horny for him like you've never been before. You see Zelda…you drank the purple punch…and I put the most powerful arousal drug we Gerudo have created thus far in your punch. I wanted you to use it with me…but you're going to want to tear your clothes off for him in about thirty minutes. You're going to have orgasms like you've never had before." Aquaria couldn't tell her anymore and Zelda didn't have time to react. Vorna appeared with Link trailing right behind her.

"ZELDA!" Link yelled at her shoving Vorna out of the way and throwing his arms around her. Zelda moaned desperately.

"LINK! OOOOH, LINK." She hugged him against her digging her fingers into Link's shoulders. Then, Aquaria and Vorna got to witness a kiss like they had only envisioned they would be doing themselves.

"I wish he would have done that to me. Oh well, I'll go seduce one of the virgins. See you in the morning Aquaria." And with that Vorna slipped away into the party, not to be seen again.

"And I wish she would have done that to me." Aquaria said to herself sighing. "Be careful out there…the desert is mesmerizing…don't get too carried away. You two have to make it back to wherever you came from." Aquaria said. Neither Link nor Zelda were really listening. They both had so much lust in their eyes that everyone in the room could have felt it. Aquaria shoved them both toward the door. Aquaria leaned her head against the door frame as she watched Link put his shirt back on and disappear with Zelda down the sandy slope from which they had arrived earlier.

Now the challenge was getting back to camp in less than thirty minutes before the perfect drug raged in its full fury.


	4. Want

Zelda had pulled her clothes off in a frantic and disheveled fashion. This tent was hot and neither Link nor Zelda had even noticed that their fire had reduced itself to glowing embers. Link clumsily pushed at Zelda's hair that was sticking to the side of her head. Nearly every inch of her body was covered in sweat by now. She panted miserably as Link stopped trying to push her hair off her cheeks. Link stripped himself of his shirt and didn't waste any time pulling the rest of his clothes off. A very naked Zelda squirmed on the sheets below her.

"Why is it so hot in here!?" Zelda pleaded rubbing her hands over her glistening body.

"It…it….doesn't matter." Link answered her. On any other day he probably wouldn't have given her that answer but let's face it…it didn't matter right now. Zelda reached for Link's shoulder aggressively pulling him down on top of her, his lips slamming into hers. She dug her fingers into sweaty, sandy hair and moaned like Link had never before heard. She wrapped her legs around him, pinning Link against her wet body. She panted and looked at Link with fire in her eyes. She held his head in her hands as she felt a hard arousal pressing into her abdomen.

"Fuck me…." She hissed. Zelda had always wanted to say that…but something in her had always stopped her. She was drugged now, every primal urge she had would now come to the surface. Oddly, Link wasn't shocked by this comment from the woman he loved. The drug was working its magic on him…hearing her say that only made the adrenaline surge through him harder.

"Tell me again…" Link begged of her feeling her sweaty palms caress his lean form. Zelda didn't feel like a princess tonight, she felt like a vixen.

"Fuck me…come on baby, fuck me so hard…now…come on...come on…" Her voice was intense and irresistible as she let her hands slide between Link's legs. She heard him groan intensely. Link pushed Zelda backwards, her arms falling freely over her head. She could feel Link's tongue in the middle of her stomach. Oh god, why did he drive her crazy like this!? She could feel his tongue work its way to her breast. The words that left Zelda's mouth were vile and raunchy. She said things that she had only rehearsed in her mind. "Link…she kissed me…" Zelda said in the midst of her filth.

"Let me watch you touch yourself and tell me more." Link's voice was hushed and desperate. Link raised his head up from her stomach and leaned back, straddling her. He watched her hands slide down her collarbone and over her breasts, caressing her nipples.

"She kissed me….the Gerudo woman…she kissed me. You know what….part of me liked it a little bit. But then she wanted me to take my clothes off…I didn't…I wanted to take my clothes off with you. You like it when I take my clothes off don't you Link?" Link mercilessly watched Zelda's hands travel from her breasts to her abdomen and lower. Link smiled at her.

"I wish you were naked every night. I wish I could have you every night and I wish I could have seen that…it sounds sexy…you kissing another woman." Link told her, but he was distracted by the sight of Zelda's hands and where they were.

"She wanted to fuck me…but she couldn't fuck me the way you fuck me…" Zelda paused and sighed at the feeling of her own fingers. "…tell me the way you want to fuck me…tell me now."

"Let me just show you…" was all he said before aggressively throwing her arms over her head. It wasn't like Link to ever, ever be aggressive with Zelda…but this was the drug talking, bringing the primal to surface…turning him into a hungry animal…making Zelda his meat. She cried out feeling Link inside her with great force. Zelda gritted her teeth hard and writhed in pleasure. Link had never taken her this way, never with this much force, with this much raw fury. He liked it. He liked having this much dominion over her. The rhythm was by no means gentle and momentous; it was intense, fast, hard, and Zelda's entire body jerked with him as Link's hips slammed into hers.

"Oh god do it harder!" Zelda gasped through her pleas of pleasure. She threw her arms over Link's shoulders pulling him down toward her. She dug her fingernails into his back as she felt her legs spread farther apart. She drug her fingers down Link's back getting a response she had never heard before. Of course, she had never raked her nails into Link's back like this before. Link screamed for her, squeezing her breasts the harder she clawed into him.

"Do that again….god please…please do it again." Link begged her feeling his heart beat fast in his chest and the blood rush harder between his legs. Zelda gladly fulfilled this request pulling his body down until his sweaty chest was sliding against hers. She could feel his heavy breath in her ear as she pulled her fingers down his back again. He moaned for her franticly wanting her more than he had ever wanted her before. The sounds that escaped Zelda made Link bang into her that much harder. It was what she wanted ever since their ride home. Link had said so many filthy things to Zelda on the way back and with each one Zelda ignited a little more. She loved hearing him with such a wretched mouth. He was always so polite and cordial with everyone and hearing him unleash on her was hot and it tempted Zelda like never before.

Link had never before told Zelda what he was going to do to her in such detail and with such passion. This moment wouldn't last much longer and the truth was he wanted to make a mess out of her. Once they had their orgasm, the recovery period would be brief and they would be on each other again. Zelda got louder the closer she got, screaming for Link; his name lost to the desert sand. This was going to come fast, it was going to be intense, it was going to be powerful. Zelda hadn't ever before heard Link cry out like that as he came on her stomach leaving her wet and messy. Zelda felt like her head was going to explode as her body buckled beneath him. She swore like she never had as she touched her stomach, smearing warm liquid into beads of sweat. This was the best thing she had ever felt, neither of them had completely finished this orgasm and they were already starving for more.

"Zelda…"Link gasped. "Oh god Zelda….Zelda it's too hot in here." Link panted to her.

"What should we do. Oooooh…what should we do…you….you have to fuck me again…let me be on top…let me have control. You can….ooooooh god it's too hot in here!" Zelda screamed still feeling pleasure surge through her. There was only one solution to this…they were going to have to get out of this tent even though the truth of the matter was that the desert was cold after dark.


	5. In the Sand

There was something painfully erotic about laying naked in the middle of drifting sands under the stars in the middle of nowhere. The night air was cold but neither Link nor Zelda were aware of the temperature drop. Inside the tent they were miserably hot and now that they laid in the solitude of the desert. They felt comfortable and thank goodness they were laying on the largest blanket from the tent otherwise sand would end up in places where sand was never meant. Their pleasureful cries were swept away into the night, not to be heard by anyone. It was the wee hours of the morning and the arousal drug was only slightly starting to wear down…more so for Link than Zelda because of the different strengths of the drug. Right now Zelda had her mouth full and she wanted to indulge in Link a little longer. Her head was spinning and but she didn't care…she had never heard him pant for her like this and quite honestly her mouth was numb because she sucked on him with force and precision that not even she knew she had. Zelda moaned against him and the vibrations from her mouth…well Link wasn't much of a hero right now.

Finally, Zelda threw her head back and gasped as her lower lip trembled. She could feel warm liquid cover her chin and slowly creep down her neck. If only Link could have seen her lick her lips, he may have collapsed into their blanket right then. Zelda watched as Link's body trembled in bliss. Zelda pushed him over on his back, her long brunette hair falling on either side of her face. "You like that?" Zelda asked pushing her hand over Link's forehead.

"You're so good Zelda…you're so good…ooooh god…I love it….I love you…I love what you can do…" Link said closing his eyes and swallowing hard. Zelda didn't think she would collapse but her head was spinning so much that she couldn't help but fall over beside Link. Zelda was breathless and exhausted. The pain in her thighs and her hips was intense she wasn't even thinking about the fact that she would likely be bruised in the morning. Both Link and Zelda were miserably thirsty and worn to a frazzle…but the drug was still strong enough to make them both want more. All they wanted to do was rest yet all they wanted to do…was each other. It was a horrible no win situation. Link rolled over, feeling the desert breeze against his skin. His skin was raw where Zelda had mauled him and the sand in the air stung as it hit his back. Link looked at Zelda's face even though he couldn't see her features clearly in the darkness. He couldn't tell if Zelda's eyes were open or closed. He trembled all over before he fell over beside Zelda. He simply had to catch his breath, gain his composure, and once again and cool off. He was still so hot, as was Zelda. Link had never felt this helpless and he knew Zelda had complete control over him. Even as she laid there breathing heavily, her body consumed with ache; she needed him badly. Link put his hand on Zelda's thigh and made his way toward her knee. Her legs were bent as she tried to let the cool desert breeze whisk sweat away from her thighs. The feeling of Zelda's smooth legs made Link shudder with pleasure. Of course he had felt her legs like this before but tonight was different. Her skin was slick and his hands slid down her calve and back up to her inner thigh with ease. It reminded Link of the time Zelda came from the rain after an urgent round of getting the royal horses in their stall as a storm approached. The rain water that day made her skin feel like it did right now. Link began to feel his heart race faster as his breathing sped up. He couldn't take it anymore…he leaned over and shoved Zelda's legs apart forcing her on her back. She gasped at the feeling of wetness between her thighs and it wasn't the wetness of her own aroused state…it was Link's tongue and it was exactly where she wanted it to be. She let her hands explore her own body, caressing every curve of herself. It was painfully beautiful and now more than ever Zelda was without flaw. She could feel chill bumps all over her body but she wasn't cold.

Link could feel her body move against his mouth, her hips shoving in toward his face. The taste of her was unusually sweet….it must have been something in the drug. These gerudo women must have taken great pains to develop such an intensely euphoric elixir. Link was going to prove that he could leave Zelda even more listless and exhausted than she already was. He was good at this…it wasn't like this was the first time Link had ever had his tongue here. Yes, Link was good at this…but tonight he was sensational. Link wasn't sure why but he felt like he could go on doing this for hours. The reason was simple…the drug Link had been given made the tongue slightly numb…therefore allowing the muscle to last longer without becoming fatigued. The gerudos were geniuses.

Finally, the sensation…as divine as it was…was too much for Zelda to bear. She screamed into the night but nothing came out of her mouth because her voice was so hoarse and her throat so strained. She probably wouldn't have a voice left at all once the morning sun broke over the desert. Speaking of the morning sun, it wasn't far off. The night was slowly giving way to a faint violet dawn. Once the sun was up, the desert would begin to heat up quickly. Funny, they had made plans to wake up in each other's arms, get up and head straight for the lagoon that wasn't far from their camp.

Instead, they were on their blankets in the middle of the sand, outside of the tent, and they had been up the entire night. Eventually, they would need to sleep the day away. The gerudos hadn't told Link and Zelda that once the drug wore off they would be nothing short of miserable. It wasn't really that they would feel physically bad, it was just that once the drug wore off it left the user with extreme body fatigue, periods of profuse sweating, an intense need for water and the feeling of bliss that inhibited sleep. Was that even possible? Being so content and happy that sleep was actually prevented!? God, those gerudos were good. Zelda pushed herself up with weak arms but quickly fell over again. Link wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and loomed over her for a moment. He started to say something but didn't have the strength. He collapsed there beside her slowly working his fingers into her hair.

Link could feel his heart rate begin to slow. He was starting to feel less hot than he was earlier. His head was still spinning. It felt like the starry sky above him was whirling in an endless vortex.

"Zelda?" Link said softly. He didn't get an answer. "Zelda?" he shook her bare shoulder. Her naked body in the moonlight was so sexy. He wanted her so miserably but he was too tired to take her. "Zelda." Link shook her with a little more force. She moaned sweetly.

"I want to go to sleep, darling. I'm so tired." She mumbled in her nearly inaudible hoarse voice.

"We'll go to sleep…it's…everything is spinning, Zelda." Link said holding his head.

"Spinning…." Zelda mumbled a bit incoherently as she drifted away. Link rolled over to his back feeling grit and sand in the open sores on his back. He didn't care. He was too concerned about the world around him throwing itself in circles. Link tossed around on the blanket until he put himself to sleep with his thrashing. The morning sun's rays were starting to peak over the horizon in the distance.


	6. Pink and Purple

Epilogue

Lake Hylia was beautiful this time of year. The mountains around the lake towered over Hylia like majestic pillars. The cabin was nestled among the rocks, surrounded by trees and nothing but lake straight down. Zelda stood on the deck watching the sailboats as the cool October air caressed her shoulders. It had been three months since the long weekend she and Link had spent in the desert. They thought about that night ever since it happened and ever since that night Link had fallen more in love with Zelda than ever before and had learned things about her that he likely would have never learned had they both not been under the spell of a powerful Gerudo developed drug. Zelda felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It won't be long until the trees are bare will it?" Link asked her as he looked out across the lake at the changing trees. Leaves fluttered like snowflakes to the surface of Lake Hylia. Zelda smiled looking toward the tall towers of the Arbiter's Grounds in the distance.

"It won't…another long winter. We won't have many more days like today." She leaned forward against the railing on the deck as Link's hands caressed her shoulders. Link ran his fingers over the scar on her shoulder blade. He couldn't help but smile. It was nearly impossible to believe that her shoulder was still scared from the teeth marks that Link had put there that night in the desert. He didn't mean to bite her that hard….he didn't mean to bite her at all…it just happened. He remembered vividly…how she screamed for him as he sunk his teeth into her. Zelda looked down at the palm of her hand, peering carefully at what she was holding: two small packets that resembled packets of sugar…one pink…and the other purple. How Vorna, the try anything once Gerudo goddess, slipped those into Link's pocket they never knew. Link didn't remember her doing that and furthermore; neither of them knew for sure why she did it. This drug was technically illegal so it wasn't exactly a good idea for her to send it out into the world with a Hylian…nonetheless she did. Zelda laughed and looked at Link.

"What do you think?" she asked. Link looked over Zelda's shoulder into the palm of her hand as his hands slid down her arms.

"You know, I have gone over and over in my head trying to remember the details of being in the Gerudo settlement…I can't remember much, Zelda. I remember every…single…detail about what you and I did that night in the desert. I remember waking up miserably exhausted and craving water like I never had before. But I don't remember hardly anything about being in the Gerudo settlement. How do you think they made the contents of that little packet so strong?" Link asked her moving his hands toward her hips as the autumn air blew through sandy blond hair.

"Well, the way I see it….they have a prison in which Hylian men go. Some by force and some by choice…I think they experiment. Hyrule has never dealt much in Gerudo affairs so we can never be too sure." Zelda said. Zelda thought about that morning, when she woke up tangled in the blanket and sand all over her wet skin. She remembered how her body looked like she had been beaten she was so bruised and she remembered her hair being sticky…but at the time she didn't know why. Zelda couldn't remember much about being at the Gerudo settlement either. She remembered there being so many people in a large room. She remembered two women…they were beautiful. She vaguely remembered riding into the desert night on Epona and how all she wanted to do on that ride was tear her clothes off. Like Link, she remembered everything about the raw, animal sex they had in the sand.

Link looked out over Lake Hylia. "To answer your question…I think we should." Link kissed her neck. Zelda shook her head as she touched the packets with her thumb.

"Just stir into water…it's just like a drink mix." Zelda said turning around to face Link and slipping her arms around him.

"We'll be better prepared this time. We'll keep a pitcher of water beside the bed and all the windows in the cabin are open. Do you think it's going to be as powerful as it was in the desert?" Link wondered.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Zelda asked tightening her arms around him.

"I don't know, I guess I just wonder if they have been able to perfect their drugs to have consistent potency." Link said. Zelda pressed her lips into his. It was a tender and loving kiss.

"I suppose we'll just have to find out, won't we?" Zelda asked with seduction in her voice. Link smiled at her and took one last look at the grand lake before he and Zelda left the deck and went back inside the cabin. Zelda sat at the small table and dropped the pink and purple packets before her. "Link…there's something I need to tell you." Zelda said as Link sat two glasses of water before her with two spoons. He pulled the chair out beside her.

"Alright." He said taking the pink packet and opening it up. Zelda watched the pink powder fall into the glass. Link began to move the spoon around the glass; turning the water into a sweet smelling pink potion.

"You know the southwest side of Hyrule's castle town, right?" Zelda asked opening the purple packet.

"Of course. Neither you or I ever have any business there. That's a rough part of town." Link said. He was right, that part of town was where most of the bars were. It was where the prostitutes worked and that's where the strippers worked…even though bar owners weren't supposed to let them work in the bars…they did.

"Well, um…I went there once…but only once…and the reason I went there was because I wanted to find a stripper. The cleanest one I could find and I wanted her…to show me how to dance." Zelda explained. Link watched her carefully as his stirring slowed. "I found one…and…I paid her…very well in fact; to come teach me. And…I want to show you what I've learned." Zelda said raising her eyebrows and giving her purple punch a final stir. Link was a bit speechless.

"You…she….she came to you? How did you…when did…"

"Sssshhhhh…" Zelda silenced Link and raised her glass for his glass to meet hers. "I'll show you everything I've learned." Zelda said clanging her glass against his. Zelda watched Link with lustful eyes as she took the first sip of the concoction. Once they had consumed the entire drink; they would have 30 minutes before it began to rage. By then it would be nightfall over Lake Hylia. The warmth of autumn would give way to a cool night. But this time, Link and Zelda were prepared. They wouldn't have to battle heat tonight like they did in the sand. The best part was that they knew what to expect. It wouldn't be as scary this time and they knew it wouldn't be pleasant as the drug wore off the next day.

This was a fabulous lakeside retreat and no one knew they had come here on this autumn day. They didn't have to be back to the palace anytime soon and Zelda wasn't needed for official business for at least two more days.

"Zelda…"Link began staring at the half empty glass before him. "You know I…wouldn't ever do strange Gerudo drugs with anyone but you, right?" Zelda smiled as she took another drink.

"Of course I do. You know I wouldn't learn to strip for anyone but you, right?" Zelda asked. Link laughed.

"Yes…yes I know…I know. And I know you'll be so…so…good at it." Zelda smiled and finished off her glass leaving it empty. It was time to wait.

"You better finish that or I'll be on your lap before you know it. This stuff is going to hit hard." Zelda reminded him and she was right. Link needed to finish the pink punch so it would hit him the same time it did Zelda. It wouldn't be a good thing if Zelda's effect lasted longer. As they sat there at the table waiting for the Gerudo drug to take its grip; Zelda wondered if they would ever have this drug again after today. They knew where to get it and the Gerudo women would gladly give out more but Zelda wondered if they should ever use it again. There had to be some sort of consequence in using it more than a few times. Besides, it took some necessary planning to use this powerful powder…and no one not even a princess or a hero wants to plan when they are going to be naked and all over one another.

Zelda let her hair fall freely around her shoulders and stood up as Link finished his drink. She took his hand in hers. There was no reason to sit in here and Zelda was going to prove just how good she was at taking her clothes off. Link wouldn't need any convincing.


End file.
